The Witness ~ Traitor Among Us
or TheWitness is a Japanese animated drama thriller television fanseries created by LittleLulu and produced by LittleLulu Studio and TMS Entertainment. This is the series to be aired from 1st to 20th of Ramadan every year and each episode will be over 15 minutes. The series was simulcast by LittleLulu Animanga Network as it aired in Japan, while Funimation has released an English dub of the series, starting on May 27, 2017 every days. An Arabic dubbed of the series called Al-Shshahid: Al-Khayinun were dubbed by LittleLulu Studio Arabia and will be aired on LittleLulu Animanga Network Arabia. Plot Main article: List of TheWitness episodes The Witness is a tragedy thriller fanseries centered around the beautiful young mother, Ruka Konishi, searching for the masked man who killed her son during the Christmas Eve, where the painful past and the traumatized calamities pursue her. An events takes place in her traumatic past, where the hallucinations are related to her son's death: domestic violence, heist, corruption, and even death threats. Here, the five members of the criminal investigation team came to investigate and arrest the perpetrators who had confessions with multiple offenses. Until one day, Ruka discovers the dangerous criminal organization called BLOOD has an aggressive attitude towards the police and one of them is linked to her son as a result of ridicule and lack of conduct. Because neighbors and friends hates her for being an uneducated mother, her family life turns upside down and becomes threatened by the horrors of a dark past. Characters Main Characters ; :Voiced by: Aya Endoh (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :The main protagonist of the series. The 28-year-old kind-hearted young mother who works at Namihara Junk Shop. After witnessing her son Ikki murdered by a masked man, she run away from her home, believing that her neighbors and friends dislike her for being an uneducated mother. Although is haunted by the horrors of the dark past, Ruka is a ladylike and always cares deeply for everyone despite having an episode of nightmares and hallucinated of person's dead body. ; :Voiced by: Kousuke Okano (Japanese), Adam Gibbs (English) :The police officer from Seramachi Police Department who's in charge to bring those criminals for the justice. Strong-willed and brave young man who does not afraid of anything. ; :Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English) :The American street fighter who comes to Seramachi as detective to solve any murder case. He's gentle and sweet who is a big fan of western movies. ; :Voiced by: Hikaru Hanada (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) :The handsome retainer and formerly the yakuza who joins Souji and Wilhelm to hunting down the masked man who killed his father, the yakuza's leader. The prince-charming young man who's very popular with girls and women. ; :Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Shannon Emerick (English) :The Brazilian navigator who comes to Seramachi as the profiler to analyzing any object that not revealing anything yet. Very cool and charismatic who loves cooking for her friends. ; :Voiced by: Mai Kadowaki (Japanese), Morgan Garrett (English) :The sweet and carefree youngest of Seramachi Police Department at age of 18, who specializes in technical expert to analyzing at any mechanical object. Very cute girl who loves stuffed animals and treats Ruka as a sister to her. Antagonists ; Supporting Characters ; :Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) :Ruka's best friend who works at Japanese dinner . ; :Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Mark Laskowski (English) :The police chief of the Seramachi Police Department who reads and reviews case files, issuing orders, giving out new leads whenever necessary, overseeing all police operations, ensuring cops are bringing justice to the city. ; :Voiced by: Takashi Kondou (Japanese), Todd Haberkron (English) :An American journalist works at local Japanese news agency SNC (Seramachi News Company). And each time he presents the most important reports of the event. ; :Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English) :Wilhelm's younger sister who comes alongside her brother as weapon expert to performs analysis on weapons to assist detectives arrest notorious criminals. She is Hayato's high school sweetheart. ; :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Kristi Bingham (English) :Ruka's cousin who works as a nurse at Seramachi General Hospital. Although she is friendly and kind, Moriko holds her grudge against Ruka for abusing her nephew Ikki and refuse to visit her. ; :Voiced by: Jin Domon (Japanese), Christopher Ayres (English) :Ruka's neighbor who works as a doctor at Seramachi General Hospital. Upon heard a death of Ikki, Toshiro started to hated Ruka and don't care about her due to her rotten attitude. ; :Voiced by: Wataru Takagi (Japanese), Illich Guardiola (English) :Ruka's boss and owner of Namihara Junk Shop. He always protects Ruka against people who want to betraying her. Very gentle and polite, Eiji is very good friend with Ruka's husband, who run away and not known if he still alive. Eiji is seems to be more friendly with Ruka and understanding about her after her son's death. Minor Characters ; :Voiced by: Takako Honda (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) :Ruka's deceased son. He appears in the flashback only when he subjected to abuse by his mother for being a bad behaviors. In Ep1, he found dead by shooting during Christmas Eve. ; :Voiced by: Kouji Yusa (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) :Ruka's husband and Ikki's father. He is a drunken, abusive man who torturing his wife daily and force her to do same to Ikki. After Ikki's death by shooting, Ayato escape the crime scene and sometime is certain unknown. Locations Fictious Voices Cast Main Casts Supporting Casts Gallery Note: I don't own images of anime or video game characters, they're belongs to their rightful owners! '' Ruka Konishi.jpg|Ruka Konishi Souji Miyazaki.png|Souji Miyazaki Wilhelm Hoffmann.png|Wilhelm Hoffmann Hayato Akamura.png|Hayato Akamura Becca Santiago.jpg|Becca Santiago Nonoha Awamichi.jpg|Nonoha Awamichi '' Disclaimer All pictures were taken from anime and video games: SNK Playmore's KOF and Fatal Fury, Nitro+Chiral's Dramatical Murder, Tite Kubo's Bleach and Gosho Aoyama's Detective Conan. Absolutely I do NOT own anime or video games, they're belongs to rightful owners! Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Drama Category:Psychological thriller Category:Suspense/Thriller Category:Suspense Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:2017 anime series